Saints Row Alteration
by FusionPanda
Summary: *Spoilers* (This is a sequel to Saints Row: Forever) After the murder of Zinyak, the Saints now have a time machine. They, as soon as they can, travel into an altered version of Stillwater on a quest to stop the destruction of the Earth. This is basically what SR: 5 should be. Oh the stupid fu*king Gat out of Hell DLC isn't cannon here. Just no. May be rated M later
1. Chapter 1

'Shaundi!' I yelled, slowly coming out of the shower. I looked around the room for a towel, and found one behind me. Grasping it and wrapping it around my moistened body, I listened for a reply. 'Yeah?!' she responded.

'Hold on! I yelled back. I wandered onto the cold metal floors of the ship and started down the stairs. My bare feet ached, having to walk on hard metal; but when I got down the the relaxation room downstairs, it was fine. Shaundi and Pierce were in there, and they both turned to look at me. 'Ooh, hello' whispered Pierce.

'Fuck you, Pierce, I can hear you.'

'Anyway, you wanted me Boss?'

'Yeah' I spoke, wandered over to the sofa and picking up a magazine. 'I just wanted to ask what was for breakfast.'

'Really.' She sighed, 'it's toast.'

'Oh, OK.' I hastily placed the magazine back where it was and walked into the small kitchen. Kinzie was in there, making the toast. 'Oh, hey Boss.'

'Hey' I said, walking next to her and resting my arms on the counter. When she was finished making the toast, she turned around and did the same. I sighed. 'OK, what's wrong?' Kinzie raised an eyebrow.

'No, nothing. It's just … what will happen when we travel back to Stillwater and try to stop the Zin from blowing up the planet?'

'Look, do you want me to explain to you what it'll be like … based on my predictions?'

'Yeah, it would help.' She slightly altered her position and then started. 'First off, it won't be the Stillwater you remember, it'll be different.'

'Why?'

'When you time travel, it can't remember it perfectly because the Earth isn't there, so it just guesses. The second thing is that because we spent such a long in the simulation, our superpowers will transfer over into Stillwater.'

'Oh, that's good.' The toaster pinged and popped out the toast. Kinzie turned back around and carefully took out the last pieces of toast and placed them on some plates. For some odd reason, I didn't notice the other pieces of toast.

When we got in, I hastily took a plate of toast and sat down next to Shaundi. 'Hey.'

'Hey.' I leaned over and kissed her.

'What was that for?' she asked.

'I felt like it.' Smirking, I looked back over and dug into my toast.

Everyone else walked in. Matt, Gat, Asha. We all sat down and ate.

After breakfast, I got out of my sky blue towel and slipped into my everyday ship clothing; the grey latex suit revealing the clevage. I then walked into the quarters and grabbed a hairbrush from the desk in front of me. I began to straighten my hair, and when I finished, I strolled back out to the main deck and saw Shaundi. 'Hello again Shaundi.' She looked over to me and smiled, an then looked back at the console. Walking next to her, I gripped the microphone and spoke into it:

'Attention all crew. In 20 minutes, we will be travelling back in time to Stillwater … well, kinda Stillwater. Anyway, be ready and let's meet on the cargo deck.' I put it away and began to walk away. My lover stopped me, grabbing my arm softly. 'Wait, we're going already?'

'Yes. We have to. Don't you want Earth back?' She paused, sighed, and uttered 'Yeah, I suppose.' She let go of my arm and I walked into my room.

20 minutes later, I was still in my room, but I was getting everything ready, quickly cramming everything into one small duffel bag. Clothes, accessories, the essentials. When I was done, Shaundi jogged into my doorway. 'You ready yet?'

'Almost' I replied.

'Fuckin' hurry up!'

'Shit, I'm doing it.' After a while, I was done. 'OK. I'm done; let's go.' Shaundi exited my room as did I. Following her, I jogged down the stairs and into the cargo bay. Once we were down there, I walked in front of everyone and stared into the glowing abyss. 'You ready?' asked Kinzie just behind me.

'I think so.'

'Once we go in, like I said, it won't be the same.'

'I know.' I sighed and held my breath.

'Before you go in' spoke the nerd, 'you need to know that past versions of yourself I.e old gat, old Shaundi … old you – won't exist.' I nodded silently.

'Let's do this.'

We all hopped in and were immediately were transported into the past, onto a road. We were all in our normal clothes, not in the ship's clothes. This wasn't traditional Stillwater; it was different. I put it behind me and spoke. 'Right, now that we're here, we'll need a place to stay.'

'We could all stay at the penthouse loft' spoke modern Shaundi.

'Good idea. But … how will we know where to look?' asked Gat.

'Let's just go to where it used to be.'

When we got there, surprisingly, it was there, but again, it was different. 'Be ready for anyone' I said, leading Gat, Asha and Shaundi up to the penthouse and leaving everyone else to guard.

The elveator pinged and ground to a halt. 'Be ready' spoke Asha. The doors slid open and we looked every down the barrel of our guns. 'Hello?' yelled Shaundi, 'if you're here, get the fuck out!' After a while, we had checked everywhere and found no-one. I reached for the microphone on the side of my head. 'All clear.' I put my hand back down and put my gun away. 'We need to recolour this place' spoke Gat.

'Purple?' I asked.

'Yep' replied Gat.

About an hour later, almost all of us were in the loft. Pierce and Gat had gone to buy some food. Everyone were doing their own things, but me and Shaundi sat on the bed in my new bedroom. She sighed. 'What's wrong?' I enquired, whipping my arm around her shoulder as to comfort her.

'No, no. Nothing. It's just … it was a sigh of joy.'

'Huh?'

'Joy that we're back in Stillwater.' She smiled.

'Well, it's good to see you happy in a while. I'm happy too to be here.' A few moments of silence were interrupted by Shaundi's devilish words. She turned to me and grinned. 'Seeing as we've only just come back, how about a welcome home present?'

As our muscles relaxed, our mouths tensed as our tongues teased the other. They played around in our mouths for several moments until I left my lovers mouth. After I did, Shaundi replied with a predatory growl and leaned for me, pulling me back into her arms. We interlocked mouths again, and I gripped Shaundi's hips. Her leather jacket rested in my hands. I grew tired of waiting, and by the forcefulness of her kisses, Shaundi did too. My lips dried; that was a sign that it was taking too long, so – lover's leather jeacket still in hand – I slipped it over her curved shoulder and down her back. It fell onto the duvet we sat on top of.

Now most of her skin was bare apart from her chest and shoulders. Shaundi separated from my kiss and licked my lips. After a while, her tongue left the skin of my lips and she bit her bottom lip. A smirk grew on my face as I reached for her shirt; I wanted to rip it off. I decided against the idea and slowly slipped the pullover down her smooth silky skin. 'Ooh, you're such a fucking tease' she rasped.

'I know.' Now her entire top half – apart from her breasts – was showing. Her pale skin shined from the light atop of us.

'Ah, fuck it.' Shaundi shakily gripped my jeans and seductivley shifted them down my legs. They fell down onto the carpet; and we continued. Giggling, I desperately pushed Shaundi down onto the soft bed. I sunk to her knees and reached for her skin-tight trousers, shifting them down and flinging them against the wall.

Huffs, gulps and shivers rushed through our bodies. I continued to hastily pull her thin thong down her thighs, revealing her crotch. My lover shuddered. She gripped my panties and pulled them down. I smirked and quickly proceeded to relieve my lover of her bra, revealing her pert breasts.

Leaning down, I touched Shaundi's naked body and nipped her neck. She moaned again, and gripped my head. We were ready. I pulled my body back up and wriggled out of my hoodie and bra, leaving my chest bare.

Winking, I spread my hand across my partners chest and squeezed her tits, as to ready her more. I let go and shuffled down her soft skin. I delved my head down and flicked my tongue around in Shaundi's silken under-lips.

It was only a few moments until I hauled my head back up and stuck my fold in between Shaundi's legs. Concentrate. Thrust, thrust thrust. Shaundi brought me out of a daze by releasing a large moan from her lips. 'Oh, yes. Fuck me deeper.' I smiled and shut my eyes. Feeling her slit become wetter made me feel brilliant. A groan of pleasure left my mouth. Shaundi opened her eyes and gazed at my large breasts. She moaned

My forehead felt hot and my heart was pounding. All of a sudden my animalistic nature overwhelmed me and I got rougher. Shaundi breathlessly spoke 'Rough …'

'The way you like it!' I exclaimed.

At last, Shaundi's wait dissolved into pleasure and a shudder shattered through her legs sent her over the edge. The pleasure rippled through my undercarrage as I ground to a halt and fell beside my lover. Shaundi, as a little added pleasure, slightly stroked my clit. 'Fucking .. amazing' we spoke.

Both me and Shaundi lay out of breath on either side of the bed under the duvet. My body felt like it was on fire. 'That was fucking fantastic' Shaundi said.

'I know' I responded. The silence between us was broken by the opening of the front door. 'We're back!' yelled Pierce.

'Shit.' I hopped out of bed, and then realised I was naked. 'Shit, I need clothes!' Shaundi giggled as I frantically rushed to get some clothes. I found some and fished them out of the cuboard; slipping into them and walking out of the room. 'Hey!' I said, slowly strolling into the kitchen. From behind me, I heard a large rustling, which I assumed was Shaundi. 'Look what we got!' said Gat. He showed us all a pizza box and Pierce held up a large bag of chips.

'Nice!' exclaimed I.

'I know, right' replied Asha.

'Right, let's go sit down at the table.' Gat beckoned us to follow him to the dining room.

Moments later, we were all at the table and were tucking into the food. 'So where is Shaundi?' asked Kinzie.

'Still in the bedroom' I replied, mouth full of chips. 'Could you pass the kethup, please, Asha.'

'Yep'. She slid it across the table to me.

'Thanks.' As I said that, Shaundi stepped out of our bedroom and looked over at us. 'All right, guys?'

'Ooooh' I moaned, stomach full. 'I am full as fuck!'

'Me too' spoke Matt.

'Me three' continued Asha. Slowly, I ambled into my bedroom and landed heavily on the soft bed. Shaundi lay next to me, obviously not as full because she didn't eat as much.

'How are you not full?' I asked.

'I didn't eat as much. Anyway, I'm tired, shall we go to sleep now?'

'Sure. Night.' I turned over and shut my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke the next morning. Leaning up and rubbing my eyes clean of sleep, I stood up and wandered over to the doorway; as quietly as I could, as to not wake Shaundi. Before getting into the kitchen, I glanced at the wall-mounted clock; it was 10:30. When I reached the kitchen, Gat was sitting at the table with Kinzie opposite him. 'Hey guys' I said.

'Hey' replied Gat. Kinzie couldn't speak as she had a mouthful of food. I came closer to them. 'Oh, Boss.'

'Yeah?'

'We made breakfast for everyone. A few people have already eaten, but some haven't. Sit down and eat.' Beside him was a pure white plate with toast on it. I walked closer and sat down next to Johnny. 'Thanks' I uttered.

'Where is everyone?' asked Kinzie. Through a mouthful of toast, I managed to speak. 'Well, Shaundi's still in the bedroom, and I think I heard Asha in the bathroom, but I'm not sure about everyone else.'

'OK.' We all ate, and when we were all almost done, Asha walked into the kitchen. 'Oh, hey Asha' I exclaimed, peeking over my shoulder and then continued to eat. 'Hi.' Gat said 'Oh yeah, we made breakfast for everyone, so you just have to sit down.'

'Oh, thanks.'

About an hour later, everyone was awake and in the front room. Shaundi was sat next to me in her pyjamas; I was too. 'So, what are you planning on doing today?' enquired my lover. In response, I spoke 'nothing much, I just want to have a lazy day. You?'

'Yeah, I might as well.' A few moments later, I replied. 'Actually, I'm going to have a shower _and then _have a lazy day.' I got up, kissed Shaundi's forehead, and then walked into the bathroom. Opening the door, I moved into the shower and slipped out of my clothes.

After I was clean, I stepped out and walked back into the living room. 'Oh, hey you're outta the shower, so is it OK if I go in?' asked Shaundi.

'Yeah, sure.' She stood up and passed me as I sat back down. Not too long later Mat walked out of his room. 'Look Boss, you better hurry up, 'cause we're not doing much. All you're doing is fucking Shaundi.' He walked closer, and I stood up and walked to him, stopping him. 'What do you mean?'

'Just leave it' said Asha.

'No, no. I wanna hear what he has to say. Go on, Mat.'

'OK. We travelled back here to stop the world from exploding, but all you're doing is having sex and fun with your fucking bum buddy.'

'What. The. Fuck are you saying about Shaundi?'

'Just saying she is a sex symbol and a whore.'

'Oh, fuck you' I exclaimed, throwing a punch at Mat and smashing him in the mouth. He fell to the floor, bruised, and I got on top of him and kept punching his face. 'No, leave him!' yelled Pierce, gripping my shoulders and pulling me away. All of a sudden, Shaundi popped her head around the door. 'What happened?' I looked at her, and then pushed Pierce away and ran to the bedroom.

As I ran into our bedroom, Shaundi jogged in after me. I grabbed a rucksack and strated packing the essentials in. Shaundi ran behind me and grabbed my shoulder. 'No no no no no, you don't have to go.' Still bundilng everything in the rucksack, I spoke. 'I'm not living in the same house as that fucker.'

'He can move and you can stay. Please.' After she had finished, I had filled my bag with the essentials. 'It would be better without me; I'm a fucking psychopath. I'm not good for every one.' Hauling the bag, I sat it on my back and I walked out and into the hallway. 'Oh, for fuck's sake, Boss, you don't have to go' said Kinzie.

'Yes, I do' I replied. I set off and ran down the stairs. From the penthouse, I could hear Shaundi screaming for me to come back. I ignored her pleas and jogged down the stairs, finally getting out of the apartment.

Now I was out on the open, on the pavement. I brushed my flaming ruby-red hair away from my eyes and then ran across the road. 'Well shit' I said to myself, 'I'm now homeless.'

Hours later was night-time and I was running low on food. The street lights lit up the long roads and car headlights provided colour as well. Jogging into the small convince store on the corner, I got behind an isle and began looking for food. 'Could I help you madam?' asked the man from behind the counter. I poked my head out and spoke. 'No, no. Just browsing.' I looked back at the rows of food and felt a shudder of guilt.

A sudden feeling of anxiety crossed my body; and I went for it, gripping a chocolate bar and hiding it behind my body as to keep it from the view of the shop owner. Without realising, I walked out and the intensely loud alarm brought me out of my haze. To my dismay, I looked to my left and spotted a cop staring straight at me. My eyes widened, and I jolted down the alley beside the shop. The policeman followed me as we both ran down the alley.

A few meters away from me was a large dumpster, so I hopped over it and pulled it across as to block the cop behind me. Unfortunately, he slipped through the gap I left and continued to chase me. Then I ran out across the open road and hastily turned around and back flipped over a car's bonnet. Lucky for me, I realised the silver car I hopped over had stopped, giving me a small margin of time to escape.

I ran around into a dead ended alley and slipped behind cover. Through my heavy breath that I tried to make quieter, I heard the frantic footsteps of the cop running through the open alley and away from me. I was safe. Taking a long breath, I placed my hands on my knees and let out a half sigh and half cough of relief. 'Thank fuck for that' I muttered, still slightly out of breath.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the morning after the indecent with the cop, and I was slowly walking down yet another dark alley. Then, all of a sudden, I heard frantic muttering in the dead ended alley way to the side of the main one. Leisurely, I strolled and peeked around the corner. 'Hello?' I muttered, worrying tone to my voice. A mixed-race Asian woman came into my view. She sat on a pile of cardboard boxes and wore a blue overcoat over a thin grey tee. Her long brown hair was tied up in an up-do and she was breathing heavily.

She looked up at me, hands shivering. 'Yes?'

'Oh, nothing, I just … wanted to see what was in the alley.'

'OK.' She looked back down and continued to shiver. I felt bad for her, so I crept over to her and squatted down. 'Here you go.' Handing her the chocolate bar from yesterday, she looked up at me and smiled. 'Thank you. What's your name?' she asked me.

'Amy; I'm the Boss of the third street saints. You may have heard of us. Your name?'

'Jia. Thanks for this' she spoke, hastily ripping off the wrapping and digging in.

'I'm gonna have to go. But I could come back later. You'll still be here?'

'Yeah, probably. I've got nothing to go back to.' I sighed and stood up, walking out onto the pavement. Looking left and right, I noticed a recognisable figure.

Suddenly, she looked over to me and we noticed each other; it was Shaundi. 'HEY!' she yelled. _Fuck!_ I yelled, bolting down the street, Shaundi chasing after ran along the street for what felt like miles before I turned onto the road and slid over one's bonnet. My lover chased after me, leaping over the same car I did. Once again, I sprinted into an alleyway; it was another dead end. I hesitated and hopped onto a pipe. I hauled myself up it and clambered onto the roof. Surprisingly, Shaundi followed me up until we reached the end of the roof; it led to at least a 15ft drop onto the motorway.

'Fucking stop!' Shaundi exclaimed, out of breath. 'I'm not trying to hurt you … I'm not going to! Just stop, for fuck sake!'

'OK, OK. You got me. But … I can't go back. Not with Mat in the same fucking house as us.' She walked up and next to me, pulling me away from the edge slightly. 'Look, what I'm about to say may offend you, but … fuck it, I'll say it anyway. You need to stop acting like a child! We can work out the differences between you two, but we need _you _for that.'

A few moments of silence were broken by my words. 'OK, OK. I'll come back.' She smiled and kissed me. She then proceeded to leave my lips and grab me by the hand. 'Come on.'

As we were just outside the penthouse, I saw an eerily red glow coming from an alleyway. Ignoring it, Shaundi and I walked into the elevator and up to our apartment. As the doors slipped open, the crew looked over at the ping noise. 'Boss?' asked Pierce. Asha ran up to me and hugged me. She then quickly let me out of her arms. Her nose shrivelled up and she backed away. 'Yeah, I have to admit' started Shaundi, 'you do need to take a fuckin' shower. Go on, the bathroom's all yours.' I smiled at her and uttered 'Thanks, for taking me back in.'

Walking into the bathroom several minutes later, I stood in front of the shower, and Shaundi walked in behind me. 'Hey, I think you're gonna need another welcome home present.' Sensually, she gripped my sides, but I quickly pushed her arms away. 'Maybe later. I'm just not in the mood right now.' Shaundi backed away. 'I understand' she said, opening the door and leaving. I turned back to the shower, took my clothes off and stepped into the warm trail of water.

After I was clean, I hopped out and dried myself – wrapping myself in the towl - before leaving the bathroom. I walked along across the hallway, and as I passed Shaundi and I's room, she whispered as she popped her head out of the door. 'Oh, hey Shaundi.'

'Psst! Come in here quickly!' she muttered.

'OK.' I slowly wandered towards her, and she pulled me in.

My lover pulled me in and forcefully pushed me against the wall. She then continued to pull me into a heavy sensual embrace in which she was dominant. Her soft warm hands gripped my arms. She placed my arms on her hips and then left my lips. 'You ready?' she asked, inquisitive and sexual tone in her voice. Smiling softly, I said, 'As ready as I'll ever be.'

Shaundi took a deep breath and then exhaled a slow cool breath. 'Let's do this.'

I leaned in and planted a velvety peck on my lover's soft lower cheek and then let Shaundi's hands subtly drop to my knees. She then continued to slowly pull my towel down my soft thighs.

It fell to the floor, revealing my smooth naked body. Shaundi's eyes widened ever so slightly, and then a wave a domination must have washed over her body, as she hauled me up and threw me down onto the bed.

Now naked, I shuffled around a bit before being hurriedly pulled back up. Shaundi then laid back down on the duvet and then I got her idea. A wave of pleasure washed through our bodies, and I then sat on her. To finish off, she began to lick and nip at my folds.

After several moans, I let out one last noisy moan of pleasure before falling beside my lover. Both of us were out of breath; that was incredible.

The day after the crew had organised a party and we were all having fun. Drinking and dancing. 'So' I spoke to Asha, holding a bottle of cold beer, 'how's things?' I asked.

'Good.'

'Good.' A few moments of silence were broken by Asha. 'Sorry about the sudden question' she uttered drunkenly, 'but how's your life in the bedroom with Shaundi?'

'Huh? Oh, it's good. You ever … had sex?'

'Yeah, of course … I think.'

'That's cool.' Asha then proceeded to jog to the dance floor, leaving the bottle on the counter behind us, and then yelled 'Wooo! Party!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke, still half asleep and head aching. Surprisingly, Shaundi was awake. 'Oh hey, you're awake' she said.

'Yeah … what time is it?'

'About quarter to 10.'

'Oh, shit. I need to get up.' Without knowing her response, I hopped out of bed and strolled over to the bathroom; unfortunately the door was locked. I tapped against it. 'Hello? Anyone in there?'

'Yep, just me!' yelled Knizie over the noise from the water stream.

'Oh OK. Could you hurry up though, I need to be somewhere' I spoke, remembering the eerie red glow from yesterday.

'Yeah, sure.' I nodded to myself and hurried into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of bread from the freezer and placing it on the counter.

'Hey Boss' said Gat from behind me on the table.

'Hey.' After the bread had defrozen, I planted it in the toaster and switched it on; waiting. 'So' I started, turning around to speak to Gat, 'crazy night last night, huh?'

'Fuck yeah! That was amazing!'

After the bread was toasted, I pulled it out – it was still hot – but I dug into it anyway. 'OK, I'm out' exclaimed Kinzie from the bathroom. I put the toast on the table and jogged into the shower. Switching it on, I cleaned myself and hopped back out. I dried my hair and chucked the wet towel in the sink. I walked past the bedroom. Shaundi yelled from inside 'Where 'ya goin'?'

'Out … somewhere.' Shutting the door, I jogged down the stairs and out of the building, staring over to the alley; the glow was gone. I stilled walked over to it, though.

Once I entered the alley, I heard a low grumble originating from the dead ended alley. I pocked my head around to see some sort of zombie creature; it ran towards me, but I ran back up to our apartment. I burst through the door and frantically shut the door. 'Shit, shit, shit' I breathed, bending down and holding my knees, trying to get my breath back.

'What … what the fuck's wrong?' asked Shaundi, followed by everyone else. The door behind me rumbled. 'OK OK OK. This door's gonna fucking break down because … there's a zombie behind it.'

'Zombie?' asked Asha. Gat left and then quickly came back and move us out of the way. 'Out of the way!' he yelled, opening the door and shot the creature once with a shotgun. It's limp body fell down the first set of stairs. Gat beckoned us to follow him to the window. He slowly slid the curtain over the window to reveal a green smoke growing from the alleyway.

'Well, shit' Gat uttered.

'Wait … we can go to that military base over there,' Kinzie pointed to a large building complex, 'they have the best shit in Stillwater, they can probably have a thing to stop zombies.'

'Yes!' I yelled, 'fucking brilliant idea! Let's go!'

'No, no. In a minute, we need to prepare. We need guns!'

About an hour later, we all had enough guns to survive our journey. 'Right' I spoke, let's do this.' Everyone followed me as I walked out of the door and out into the open. 'Shit!' Shaundi exclaimed, 'we need masks!'

'Oh, for fuck's sake!' We ran back up and got masks. We then went back down and sprinted down the street.

After a while and a few bullets, we reached the base. 'Hello, hello?! We fucking need you!' yelled Pierce. Suddenly, a strong looking heavily armoured man ran out to us. 'Do you need something?'

'Yeah, yeah … look, I know this sounds crazy … but a zombie virus is spreading and infecting the city.'

'Hmm, yeah, OK then.' He started to walk away, but I stopped him. 'Fucking look at this city!' I yelled, pointing to the streets full of zombies. 'We need something from you, do you have anything to stop this?' He started to panic. 'I think we might do. There's this' he said, pointing to an open crate full of what look to be small fans. 'What are they?'

'Small fan's with a big impact. Place them where the virus started, it'll blow it away and we'll see what happens. Take these …' He handed each of us earpieces. 'They're to communicate.'

'You're not coming with us?'

'No, no. We have to protect up here. Go!' he yelled, beckoning us to leave.

After more time, we got to the source. 'Kinzie!' I exclaimed, 'can you work out a way to get us back to Steelport?'

'I'll try.' The nerd ran into the apartment. 'Protect me!' I yelled, jogging to the source – mask still on – and placed the fan in the steamy green smoke. Before I left, I caught a glimpse of Zin technology. I ran out and yelled to the rest of the crew. 'It's the Zin!' I yelled through the communicator to everyone. 'What is?' asked Asha.

'This! They must've fucking caused this whole apocalypse to finish us off! Bastards!' I screamed, shooting several zombies before hearing the cries of Pierce. The zombie trying to turn him was facing his back to me; so I aimed and cocked my pistol – but Pierce turned the zombie around to try and shake him off. 'No, Boss. FUCK!' he yelled, facing me; but it was too late. The bullet ploughed through Pierce skull. _Shit_ I thought to myself. I shot the zombie before he could bite Pierce. Running over to his dead body, tears filled the bottoms of my eyes.

'Fuck fuck fuck! I'm so sorry!'

'I know, I know. It's … it's fine.' He slowly dropped his head to the ground. 'Fuck' I muttered under my breath. 'Look!' yelled Shaundi from behind me. 'The zombies are turning human again!'

'Come on!' Matt shouted, 'let's go see if Kinzie's done it yet.' We all headed up to the apartment; we were safe.

Gat got through the door first. 'Kinzie, you done?'

'Yes, come on, quickly!' she exclaimed in reply, stepping into the portal, as did the rest of us. 'Wait …' whispered Shaundi, 'where's Pierce?' We teleported into the Saints HQ, slamming against the ground as we spawned a few meters above the ground. 'Everyone alright?' asked my lover, sitting up and looking around, before seeing me crying still on the floor. She crawled over to me. 'Pierce …' I started quietly, 'he … uh, he … he turned around … and … I … shot him. It was an accident, AN ACCIDENT! I'm sorry!'

'It's fine, it's all fine.' She gripped me in her arms and pulled me in.


End file.
